La Huésped: Giros de la vida
by Sheika 360
Summary: "¿Por que me habrá salvado? No lo entiendo, pero le debo la vida". "¿Por que lo habré salvado? No lo comprendo solo, lo hice y ya sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, y ahora me devuelve el favor" Pronto se darían cuenta que con tan solo ese acto sincero, les cambiara la vida por completo: Historia actualizada de mi antiguo usuario Legend H550.


**Hola.**

 **Pues como ven les traigo ahora sí que una historia retrasada, ahora me esforzare más por hacerla una buena historia comenten por favor quiero ver que les parece Gracias jannis 301, por seguir interesada en ella y también a Godedss Artemis por haber comentado en la otra "versión" xD.**

* * *

 **H~H~H~H~H** ~

 _ **LA HUESPED.**_

 _ **PROLOGO 1:**_

 _ **Las vidas que se nos asignan.**_

 **H~H~H~H~H~**

 _ **LA VIDA,**_ _a veces es tan difícil y confusa a la vez. A las personas siempre se nos ha enseñado que la vida es injusta y que no a todos les toca lo que quieren, también que tienen que ganársela con esfuerzo pues las cosas no se nos sirven en bandeja de plata como a muchos, mientras algunos la vida no les da nada y los abandona a su suerte a otros les proporciona todo aunque no lo valoren, pero lo más curioso de todo esto es que pareciera como si realmente lo tuvieran todo a la palma de la mano y en realidad están más necesitados que nosotros, ella es engañosa y traicionera. Es larga y puede dar muchas vuelta puede hacerse de las suyas con cualquiera bajándolo de la sima hasta que se estrelle con el sólido y frio suelo donde se encuentra la mayoría, o al revés subirlo a la sima para que se ponga por delante de todos. Se divierte jugando con las personas teniendo que admitir que ese se volvió un Hobi, un pasatiempo para divertirse y hasta en muchos casos reírse enfrente de las caras de inocentes pero ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros simples humanos que no se comparan nada a ella? estamos a su merced y a pesar de que es NUESTRA VIDA ella se manda sola, nos controla, así es ella y nadie puede domarla pocos cambian el destino que aún no está escrito, pero eso es más difícil que cualquier cosa pero así es la vida, ella nos escoge y nosotros estamos para servirle todos esperan una buena vida, o que esta los consienta y les dé un giro inesperado pero hasta que eso pase solo podemos vivir la que se nos designó no podemos hacer nada, es la vida que nos tocó._

* * *

 **H~H~H~H~H~ PROLOGO**

* * *

 **Aunque la vida sea dura de cambiar no existen imposibles, esta historia lo demuestra perfectamente, donde con tan solo una buena acción, tu vida puede tomar un rumbo inesperado uno que no esperabas ver ni vivir, donde siempre sufriste, y ahora ya no, o donde nunca lo hiciste y ahora a cada momento lo haces, estos son los juegos de la vida.**

 **Una historia Donde encuentras amor y amistad.**

 **Tan solo nos centraremos en las vidas de dos jóvenes de clases demasiado diferentes.**

 **En este mundo lleno de personas encontramos a una familia, esta es una familia de alta alcurnia y demasiados recursos monetarios, dueños de empresas grandísimas y grandes mercadeos donde eso le proporciona tener todo a la mano, sin embargo a pesar de sus riquezas y su estatus siempre han sido buenos, amables y bondadosos para con su prójimo siempre han valorado las cosas que tienen y agradecen a las diosas por darles una buena vida, rezando para que los demás la tengan.**

 **Esa familia pasaba por momentos de dicha y alegría pues la mujer de la mansión estaba en cinta demostrando así que tendría un hermoso bebé.**

 **Para ella esto era de suma importancia pues había sido diagnosticada como una mujer que no podría dar a luz, así que era una verdadera bendición el poder concebir un hijo a su amado esposo y así formar una familia feliz.**

 **El hombre se consideraba el más feliz del planeta y el más bendecido, al fin tendría un heredero y un hijo con el cual pasar sus tiempos libres, poder enseñarle todo lo que el sabia y que pudiera seguir sus pasos, pero sobre todo estaba encantado de poder ver de nuevo esa resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro de su amada. Cuan había sufrido aquella bondadosa mujer al enterarse de tan dolorosa noticia, pero ahora se sentía dichosa y con suma alegría el poder tener una vida completada por un hijo.**

 **Hoy la joven mujer de apenas veintisiete años se encontraba recostada en su cama, últimamente se había sentido sumamente mal y enferma, pero tenía la certeza de que pronto se mejoraría y su bebé nacería sano y salvo para que ella pudiera cargarlo en sus brazos.**

 **—** **Melisa ¿Estas segura de que te sientes bien? ¿No quieres algo? puedo traerte un medicamento o algo para comer ¿Estas bien en esa cama? ¡Por qué puedo hacer que te cambien de lugar! ¡Si las sirvientas no te tratan bien te apuesto a que...!**

 **Ella lo detuvo colocando su mano en la suya, lo miro enternecida y con una sutil sonrisa, su esposo se preocupaba demasiado por ella y por su hijo debía entender que estaría bien y que prono estarían juntos — Adam tranquilo, no te preocupes demasiado todo estará bien Impa y las sirvientas me tratan muy bien no te estreses.**

 **Él cambio su semblante a uno más relajado y dando un suspiro volvió a sentarse al lado de la cama — Melisa, entiende, últimamente has estado grave no quiero que le pase nada malo a nuestro hijo ni a ti, no sé qué haría si los perdiera, solo trato de cuidarte me preocupo por ustedes que son lo más sagrado que puedo tener — le dio un suave apretón de manos expresando con el acto su preocupación y dolor.**

 **—** **Cariño escúchame bien — le hablo con determinación — yo te prometo que no te abandonare, no ahora, y menos que esperamos a un hijo, los tres saldremos de esta y estaremos bien viviremos felices y yo no te dejare, me quedare contigo hasta que seamos viejos y la naturaleza demande nuestras almas y podemos descansar en paz: juntos.**

 **El hombre no pudo más y soltó en llanto al regazo de su esposa, no toleraba la idea de vivir sin ella y sin su hijo era la mujer que más amaba y no la podría cambiar.**

 **Las semanas fueron pasando, al segundo mes el estómago de Melisa se hizo más grande pues el embrión fue creciendo y creciendo en su vientre, pero conforme esto sucedía, las fuerzas de la portadora se iban debilitando cada vez, iba perdiendo las fuerzas, cada vez más los ánimos se le esfumaban, su hermoso rostro ahora se miraba demacrado lleno de cansancio y sus ojos azules brillantes ahora carecían de su color viéndose opacos.**

 **Adam cada vez estaba más estresado, conforme la salud de su amada iba empeorando más rígido y duro se portaba, le gritaba a cualquiera que se le cruzara y no toleraba ni un error en lo que tenía que ver con el cuidado de su esposa, hacia lo posible para que ella mejorara pero eso ya no estaba a su alcance, los mejores doctores la atendieron pero lamentablemente no podían hacer nada, eso ya dependía de la naturaleza y el ciclo de la vida.**

 **Ella siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa y lo tranquilizaba con las mismas palabras de costumbre "** _ **Estaré bien... solo...solo es cosa de esperar y tener paciencia, con el tiempo todo mejorara"**_ **La verdad era que ni ella misma se creía esas palabras pero prefería tragarse la preocupación y dolor que sentía al pensar lo que pudiera pasarle a ella o a su hijo, prefería llorar y sufrir en silencio mientras consolaba a su esposo, quería que la esperanza no se esfumara en él aunque hace mucho había ocurrido con ella, lo que más deseaba era no preocuparlo más.**

 **Con treintaicuatro semanas de gestación Melisa empeoro más en su salud, lo inevitable pasaría: pronto ella moriría y no podían hacer nada más.**

 _"_ ** _Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es salvar la vida del bebé, no tenemos de otra si quiere salvar a su hijo tenemos que darnos prisa y operar, lo siento"_** **Fueron las duras palabras del doctor hacia Adam al salir de la sala de operaciones, ahora estaba en uno de los más prestigiados hospitales de la ciudad y a pesar de eso no había nada que pudieran hacer. Sintió como todo su mundo se vino abajo, sus recuerdos con ella se hicieron presente en su mente como un cortometraje. Los recuerdos de su boda, de sus viajes, de cómo lucharon para llevar la vida que llevaban, sus deseos, sus anhelos y planes para el futuro en el que dejaban todo atrás y cambiaban su vida para darle una mejor a su hijo que venía en camino, la sonrisa de su amada cuando recibió la noticia de que al fin seria madre el anhelo de toda su vida, los recuerdos y secuelas de su sufrimiento y de cómo poco a poco su esposa terminaba postrada en una cama, en una fría y oscura habitación sin salida camino a la muerte.**

 **Había gastado de sus millones con tal de salvar a su esposa y a pesar de tener tanto dinero ya no podía hacer nada, se sentía inútil ante el ciclo de la vida, alguien puede tener todo el dinero del mundo ¿Pero de qué sirve si no puedes disfrutarlo con alguien? ¿De qué sirve si no tienes a la persona que más amas en este mundo contigo?**

 **Los doctores tuvieron que hacer cesaría a la pobre mujer, ella solo pudo escuchar los llantos del bebé cuando salió a luz "** _ **Es un varón"**_ **le había informado la enfermera. Melisa lo tomo por única vez en su vida, sabía que sería la única vez que lo abrazaría así que lo hizo como nunca y por un momento, por un solo e insignificante momento sus ojos adquirieron ese brillo especial al ver al hermoso varón que ella y su amado habían procreado, el fruto de su amor, ella le dio un primer y último beso profiriendo unas últimas palabras antes de caer sin vida en la cama pero con su hijo en brazos.**

 **El monitor cardíaco que se encontraba a un lado dio la señal de la muerte de la mujer, nadie intento hacer nada ella ya no estaba con ellos y esto era de esperarse, murió con su bebé en las manos. A pesar de ser prematuro era un hermoso niño sano, el cual al ver que su madre cerro los ojos lloro al no sentir la calidez de su progenitora, una triste muerte, pero a pesar de eso una muerte que sucedió con una sonrisa en su rostro al saber que había traído a su hijo sano y salvo a pesar de que su pago fue la muerte.**

 **Una vida fue tomada y se trajo a una junto con ella: alma por alma.**

 **La noticia llego a los oídos del pobre hombre. Al instante sin siquiera razonar se descontrolo por completo haciendo desastres y tomando al especialista de la camisa profiriendo maldiciones y acusando a todos de no hacer bien su trabajo y dejar morir a su amada a pesar de saber que su hijo ahora estaba sano y salvo.**

 **Encolerizado y nublado por la negación de aceptar la noticia no hizo nada más que culpar y culpar por su muerte. Haciendo un descontrol total, las personas asustadas solo huyeron corriendo en busca de ayuda y refugio del hombre adolorido.**

 **Varios guardias se hicieron presentes tratando de controlar al hombre pero este al tener más fuerza y el estar completamente controlado por su sufrir pudo con ellos sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo.**

 **Después de eso salió corriendo del lugar, salió a la oscura noche fría hacia el estacionamiento.**

 **Ya allí soltó gritos y sollozos gritando hacia el cielo una y otra vez por qué lo había dejado, el por qué lo había abandona y por qué lo había dejado solo.**

 **Ella prometió quedarse con él y rompió su promesa haciendo que un dolor inmenso y profundo se incrustara en su corazón dañado y mortificado.**

 **Podía sentir el frio de la noche y ver que con cada grito que daba el frio condensado salía de su boca. Las lágrimas no se detenían y no iban hacerlo.**

 **Estaba enfurecido con ella por no cumplir y dejarlo pero más que nada lo estaba con él al no poder hacer nada a pesar de todo el dinero que poseía se sentía un completo inútil y se culpaba una y otra vez para no dejar de hacerlo. Deseaba mil y un veces que hubiera sido él, prefería estar muerto a vivir sin ella. Mil veces prefería morir a estar solo.**

 **Unas pisadas se hicieron resonar en el pavimento del oscuro estacionamiento, siendo estas provenientes del doctor.**

 **—** **¿Ahora que quiere? — preguntó sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de voltearse. Su voz sonó áspera, dura, fría.**

 **—** **El bebé lo espera adentro.**

 **El bebé. El bebé que tanto su esposa deseo, el hijo que le quito la vida. La criatura que él quiso tener pero le costó su amada esposa. Ese bebé. No sabía que hacer ahora pero un dolor y enojo hacia ese niño creció en él.**

 **Se dirigió hacia el hospital sin siquiera mirar al hombre pero este lo siguió.**

 **Llegaron a la sala donde tenían a los recién nacidos en la incubadora.**

 **Miro a través del vidrio y miro al niño que señalaba el especialista.**

 **Su semblante duro y serio cambio por completo al contemplar al hermoso infante que yacía en el lugar, sintió que se le fue el aire y no pudo evitar colocar la mano sobre el cristal viendo al pequeño.**

 **Todo ese enojo, toda esa molestia y sufrimiento se esfumo por un momento, aunque no del todo, su corazón se había vuelto de hielo, frio y oscuro pero cuando vio a ese bebé, vio en el a su amada, sus ojos azules su cabello dorado, era ella no había duda una parte de su corazón se descongelo y lleno de luz al verlo no podía enojarse con el si no consigo, aunque una parte de su amargura se quedó con él para mortificarlo para siempre.**

 **—** **Antes de morir ella dijo unas palabras —. Le aviso temeroso el doctor que se encontraba a un lado.**

 **—** **¿Cuales? — se voltio y lo miro con seriedad y frialdad.**

 **—** **Ella dijo... dijo... — se aclaró la garganta.**

 **—** **¿Qué fue lo que dijo? — volvió a preguntar con autoridad.**

 **—** **Ella dijo... Link.**

* * *

 **H~H~H~H~H~ PROLOGO**

* * *

 **Tres años habían pasado desde entonces, y ahora nos centraremos en un lugar muy distinto.**

 **De las lujosas y grandes mansiones, de los jardines hermosos y lugares adornados con oro nos vamos a un lugar más humilde, lleno de pequeños hogares cálidos y reconfortantes además de patios reducidos y sencillos adornados con la hospitalidad y cariño de todos los vecinos.**

 **Nos situamos en un barrio humilde y pobre, uno donde las pequeñas casas de madera que había son las de todos y los habitantes son una familia sola.**

 **Este lugar era mejor conocido por la colonia "Sidley".**

 **Este era un pueblo pequeño y humilde con pocas casas de madera y escasos de recursos, pero era un lugar pacifico, constaba de mucha flora como lo era césped que se mecía con la brisa acompañado de flores y grandes y viejos árboles, en especial el gran roble que yacía en sus adentros el primer árbol del lugar que dio inicio todo, todos protegidos por la reja que daba paso al pequeño pueblo.**

 **Hoy en la colonia era una noche fría y lluviosa, los grandes nubarrones no se hicieron esperar y trajeron consigo espesas aguas de lluvia y truenos resonadores.**

 **Una sombra femenina protegiéndose de la lluvia con una capucha se mecía en el viento mientras en sus manos llevaba algo protegiéndolo con su vida misma.**

 **Era una canasta que portaba algo delicado envuelto en varias mantas para guardarlo bajo su protección.**

 **Cuando la fémina llego a su destino se dio cuenta de la reja que protegía el lugar, no podía cruzarla de eso estaba segura, así que opto por abrirla ella misma.**

 **De acuerdo a su plan ella saco un pasador de sus cabellos y lo introdujo en la cerradera, con unos cuantos movimientos logro abrir la reja que normalmente y por seguridad se cerraba de noche y así entrar al lugar.**

 **El objeto que llevaba empezó a llorar sonoramente dejando claro que no era cualquier objeto si no un bebé: una pequeña niña.**

 **—** **Ya pequeña... por favor solo... solo... cuídate ¿sí? aquí estarás bien — con lágrimas en los ojos beso por última vez a la pequeña mientras trataba de calmarla, había sido una decisión difícil pero... no le quedaba de otra, le dolía en suma manera lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero sabía que era por su bien, además ella podría verla de lejos pues siempre sabría dónde estaría.**

 **La lluvia seguía cayendo pero a pesar de eso no le importaba, solo miraba con ternura y nostalgia a la infante.**

 **La niña no cesaba en llanto así que su madre opto por una mejor medida.**

 **—** _**Mi pequeña duerme tranquila...**_ **shhh tranquila —. Paro de cantar y vio como la niña cedía en su llanto.**

 _ **Mi pequeña duerme tranquila**_

 _ **No sufras no llores mi niña**_

 _ **Sueña que vuelas**_

 _ **En los cielos azules**_

 _ **Como un ave libre y sin rumbo**_

 _ **En los mares de nubes más profundos**_

 _ **Pronto crecerás**_

 _ **Vive y disfruta nunca sufras.**_

 _ **Duerme profundo, en los brazos de Hylia**_

 _ **Nayru te cuida y te da sabiduría**_

 _ **Din de ti se acuerda y da fuerzas**_

 _ **Sigue a Farore sin temor y te dará valor**_

 _ **Duerme mi niña**_

 _ **Y solo despierta cuando estés lista**_

 _ **Para afrontar a la vida**_

 _ **Duerme...**_ **Mi pequeña — sollozo al último al ver a la pequeña dormida y tranquila, por un momento pensó en mandar todo al diablo y salir de allí pero ya no había vuelta atrás.**

 **Coloco al bebé en medio del patio pues las casas prácticamente estaban acomodadas en un círculo sin cerrar en un total de once. Después se dirigió a una de las casas y toco varias veces fuertemente — ¡Abran la puerta! — grito a lo alto.**

 **Las luces de la casa se encendieron al igual que algunas de las demás.**

 **La fémina salió corriendo de ahí cerrando la reja antes de salir para después acomodarse en unos arbustos.**

 **Varias personas salieron de sus casas y un hombre de ojos cafés castaño de unos veinticinco años fue el que salió de la casa a la que llamo.**

 **Volteo para todos lados y no había nadie hasta que su vista se fijó en el suelo.**

 **—** **Ta..tara ven aquí por favor —. Hablo anonado sin dejar de ver lo que había en medio del patio. Varias personas salieron de sus hogares y al encontrarse con la canasta se quedaron asombrados, el hombre se acercó a la canasta que había en el suelo.**

 **La castaña llamada Tara salió del lugar mientras terminaba de ponerse una bata rosa — ¿Que pasa Selil? ¿Quién era? — Siguió con la vista la mirada de su esposo hasta que se topó con la criatura que había en el suelo.**

 **Se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.**

 **—** **Es... es...**

 **Las personas los miraban con asombrados.**

 **—** **¿Qué es eso mamá? — preguntó un pequeño niño castaño que se encontraba ocultado atrás de su madre.**

 **—** **Eso es... eso es... — La mujer miro a la pareja y ellos a ella.**

 **La castaña se acercó a la criatura que yacía en el patio, mientras todavía algunas gotas de agua rociaban el pequeño pueblo.**

 **Destapo un poco el bulto dejando ver a la pequeña bebé de tez blanca y cabello dorado dormida.**

 **—** **Es una niña — artículo preocupada pero con lágrimas en los ojos — Selil es una niña.**

 **Selil miraba la canasta y pudo observar que entre las azuladas mantas con las que habían acurrucado a la niña sobresalía un papel, lo tomo y leyó el destinatario en voz alta:**

 **—** **"** _ **Para el pueblo Sidley**_ _ **" —**_ **Los pueblerinos se acercaron más formando un pequeño círculo al ver que esto estaba dirigido a ellos.**

 **¿Pero por que?**

 **—** _ **"Para el pueblo Sidley:**_

 _ **Estimado pueblo, los eh estado observando durante unos cuantos días...**_

 _~ Durante ese poco tiempo me eh dado cuenta de lo amorosos y cariñosos que se portan unos con otros jamás en toda mi vida había visto tanta bondad y alegría en unas cuantas casas, ustedes se tratan como una sola familia, sin importar que no sean carnales se tratan como hermanos y hermanas, hijos e hijas: Padres y Madres._

 _En estos momentos yo estoy pasando por momentos de suma dificultad por lo tanto me veo obligada a tomar la dolorosa decisión de encomendarles a mi pequeña bebe._

 _Tal vez piensen que yo estoy loca o soy una irresponsable, pero estoy cien por ciento segura de que ella estará mejor con ustedes que conmigo._

 _Con el dolor de mi corazón y lágrimas de rodillas les suplico que cuiden de ella y la traten con cariño y amor como ustedes se tratan entre sí, y por favor no cuenten cosas erróneas de mí solo lo hago por su bien, espero que algún día ella lo entienda o ustedes y logran perdonarme._

 _Sé que les doy un trabajo muy difícil que ni siquiera yo pude llevar acabo pero se los suplico cuiden de ella...~_

 _ **—**_ _ **."... Atentamente: En una noche lluviosa"**_

 **La mayoría se llevó la mano al corazón, no pudieron evitar el sentirse triste por la mujer, seguramente para ella debió ser la cosa más difícil que había hecho en su vida y las palabras con la que expresaba su pesar le sacaron lagrimas a varios, si ella tomo esa decisión no podían defraudarla.**

 **›››** **... Esperen todos — hablo de nuevo Selil — atrás viene algo más.**

 **›››** _Cuando ella llore solo tiene que cantarle esta canción..._

 _Mi pequeña duerme tranquila_

 _No sufras no llores mi niña_

 _Sueña que vuelas_

 _En los cielos azules_

 _Como un ave libre y sin rumbo_

 _En los mares de nubes más profundos_

 _Pronto crecerás_

 _Vive y disfruta nunca sufras._

 _Duerme profundo, en los brazos de Hylia_

 _Nayru te cuida y te da sabiduría_

 _Din de ti se acuerda y da fuerzas_

 _Sigue a Farore sin temor y te dará valor_

 _Duerme mi niña_

 _Y solo despierta cuando estés lista_

 _Para afrontar a la vida_

 _Duerme Mi pequeña._

 _Sueña que corres_

 _La brisa en tu rostro_

 _Acompañada del corcel_

 _Que montas a tu merced._

 _Que montas el León rugiente_

 _Y duermes en su pelaje_

 _Y después despiertas en la roca más alta_

 _Admirando el paisaje._

 _Sueña mi pequeña_

 _Sueña mi niña._

 _Sueña con la fantasía_

 _De amar algún día._

 _Duerme en mi regazo_

 _Que yo te protegeré_

 _De lejos te observare y te cuidare_

 _Duerme tranquila mi dulce princesa_

 _Sueña con lo imposible_

 _Sueña con la fantasía_

 _Para que después despiertes y afrontes la vida._

 **Era una canción hermosa tan solo echa para ella, sintieron como el corazón se les partía de tanta tristeza y sufrir de las pobres féminas**

 **Todos miraron con tristeza al bebé.**

 **A la lejanía la sombra en los arbustos miraba atenta y rezando para ver su respuesta, si no la aceptaban… no sabría que más hacer.**

 **—** **Y... ¿Todos tenemos que ponerle un nombre no lo creen? — pregunto Selil a todos los demás — Al fin y al cabo ella será de todos y todos la cuidaremos.**

 **Todos los presentes sonrieron.**

 **—** **¿Y cómo se llamara? — preguntó otro hombre.**

 **Tara miro a la infante que empezaba a despertarse. Esta se estiro sacando sus pequeños bracitos al aire, ahí la mujer pudo observar que en su extremidad derecha llevaba un brazalete de oro ajustable, en ese momento le quedaba algo grande pero con el tiempo eso iría cambiando.**

 **Ella vio que el brazalete tenía una palabra gravada en cursiva. Cuando la leyó sonrió para sí misma.**

 **—** **¿Qué tal...? Zelda.**

* * *

 **H~H~H~H~H~ FIN DEL PROLOGO: 1**

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer, la canción es mía por favor comenten :D...**_


End file.
